


Through the Looking Glass

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, family gathering, magic using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to leave, it was the only choice they had. It didn’t mean it hurt any less. Post Volume 2 Issue 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

"Boys! Dinner time!" The maternal voice called out with warmth and fondness, and just a touch of tiredness to it. It had been a long day, and it was the third time she called out to them. Her husband checked his watch, taking idle note of how much longer they had before the show started on TV, as he had promised his wife they'd watch it together.  
They had time to spare; good.  
  
The sound of socked-feet hitting carpets and floor was heard as the two young teens dashed through the house, their vocal chatter indicating they had not yet finished arguing about whatever insignificant matter occupied them enough to make them miss their mother's prior call. The older of the two, Aaron ruffled the other's hair in a way that made the younger sibling, Daniel, let out a dismayed cry.  
Both fell silent under their mother's gaze, which softened before long.  
  
"Did you wash up?"  
  
"Yes~" Both chanted simultaneously before taking their seats.  
  
The parents asked the children about their day. The boys answered to the best of their abilities while throwing snide remarks at each other, some the father played along with, others earned them the parents' dismay. It was a lively talk, one that almost managed to cover for the still silent on the other end of the table, for it was one they acquired not too long ago for more people, and now had empty seats at the far end of it.  
  
Plates were still placed there on occasion, when whoever set the table wasn't paying attention.  
More food was made, to accommodate a dining party of six, rather than four. And they have only recently gotten used to serving six rather than seven...  
Glances were occasionally sent in that direction, whenever the topic of conversation was one the seats' usual occupants would've shown interest in.  
It was still empty.  
  
"Did they call?" Daniel finally asked, looking from mother to father and back. Aaron was still for a moment before joining him, looking at his parents with plea.  
  
"Not since last week, no." Rebecca finally said, her lips tugging in a small, awkward smile. "We'll tell you when they do, we promised."  
  
"I hope they're ok..." The younger boy muttered and poked at his food with his fork, only to have Aaron snatch a potato from his plate.  
"Hey!"  
  
"Idiot-"  
  
"Aaron, language-"  
  
"Of course they're fine, they're _Avengers_!" Aaron insisted and looked sternly at Daniel. "They fought _Doctor Doom_ , remember?! They brought back the _Scarlet Witch_! They're awesome! So stop saying that all the time!"  
  
The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. Dishes were put away and the boys returned upstairs, leaving the parents mostly alone for the rest of the night. Seeing his wife stalling, Jeff rested a hand on her shoulder, and received a weary shadow of a smile in return.  
  
"I'll... a moment, Jeff."  
  
He paused, not eager to oblige but knowing better than to push or rush her. Finally nodding, he leaned to press a kiss to the side of her head before leaving for the living-room.  
Alone, Rebecca reached for the counter and picked up one of the picture-frames that stood on it. It was a picture of what they came to call the "extended family", taken from before even Tommy left the household. From it smiled at her three teenage boys, two sharing the same appearance. She ran two fingers over the dark haired one's face, only to reach that hand to cover her mouth the next moment when tears overcame her.  
She only wanted him to be happy - that was all she ever wanted, but she knew, in her heart, that was not the case. She could only pray that he was at least safe - her precious, oldest son.  
  
"Billy..."  
  
"Billy?"  
  
A hand passed quickly through the image, making it fade out of sight. All that was left behind was a mixture of colors that blurred out into nothingness. Teddy blinked at the sight that greeted him, of the magical smoke that rapidly cleared and the tears his boyfriend clumsily tried to dry from his face.  
Teddy's brows twisted into a pained frown. It wasn't the first time Billy tormented himself in this manner.  
  
"Are- are we there yet?" He asked around the lump in his throat. Teddy looked him over for a long moment before nodding slowly.  
  
"A couple of minutes."  
  
Billy nodded back and ran his hands down his front before reaching to pull his hood over his head. He almost managed to walk past Teddy, only to have the blond grab his still upraised hand. They stood still like that for a moment before a small sigh left Billy's lips.  
  
"They're fine."  
  
"No, they're not." Teddy countered silently and turned to look at Billy, seeing barely the tip of his nose sticking outside the red-fabric. He bettered his hold on Billy's hand and felt the mage hold on almost desperately before letting go.  
  
"A couple of minutes, right?"  
  
"...yeah." Was the final exchange before the two left the room.


End file.
